


Harley's Hostage

by Gothdresser



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 2nd Person, F/F, Fatty - Freeform, Kidnapping, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Scat, facemessing, poop, underwear soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: In an attempt to be more productive with stories and also because fatty Harley Quinn was such a strong mood for me, I went ahead and tried writing this in second-person perspective, spurred on by a close friend of mine. Enjoy~





	Harley's Hostage

Eyes bolting open, all around you is darkness, and flailing about only burns your wrists as you feel something tight around them. Your ankles are in a similar position, and any cries of yours only come out as muffled due to something being placed over your mouth. Even just trying to raise your head up ends with it hitting the low roof of whatever small space you’re in. You feel around as well as you could to find you were still dressed in your shirt and pants, but the shaking of the room and the sound of a car door slamming alerts you to someone being outside, their voices able to be made out by how loud they are. “Ey, Reeeeed~, I’m back, baby! Hit up a good one too, got stacks in tha back fattah than mah ass.”  


“Is there even enough money in Gotham for that, Harley? Even Wayne’s fortune would have trouble with an ass as overweight as yours.” Despite the darkness, something sounds like it’s writhing all around you, shaking your enclosed area just barely enough to notice.  


“Oh, quit it, Red. Ya know ya love my tush, especially since I, uh… made a little fertilizah for ya plants. Tha getaway and robbery are stressful and all, ya know. Hard to remembah ta use the potty sometimes when I’m busy like that~” There wasn’t much of a smell in the air before but as the sound of something heavy grew louder, a gross scent was beginning to get closer. Close enough that it flooded your nostrils as you were flooded with light, your vision going from black to a tannish-brown. “Uh oh, I think I did an oopsie…”  


“Again? That’s the third time, Harley… that I know of, at least. My babies will love it, but I won’t be the one cleaning your panties again. Maybe cloth diapers would do you better~”  


“Not that kinda uh oh, Red. I think I forgot to leave the hostage behind…” Hostage? Your memory is fuzzy of the last day or so, attempts to recollect it after going to bed last night being too tough to figure out now. Not a moment later and the light of the room blinds you, blinking away as your eyes adjust to the sudden whiteness of the woman’s face leaning towards you. Adjusting to the wideness as well, as her weight was more than obvious to you, knowing that the teasing you heard wasn’t exaggerated. “Yeah, itsa lil’ girl with brown hair. Kinda cute, ya know. Can we keep her?”  


Keep her? They kidnapped you and now they wanted to keep you? Shaking your head in displeasure, relief came from hearing the other voice again, barely able to make out a mix of red and green from this angle. “Of course not, unless you mean as plant food. She’d just be more of a liability unless you’ve got some way to keep control of her.”  


“Oh oh, what about a collah? Like a dog?”  


“Are you prepared to make sure she’s house-broken? You can barely keep your own ass clean, let alone a pet’s or a little girl’s. Get her out of that trunk at least though, she looks pretty young.”  


“Yeah yeah…” Watching the white-faced girl with the blonde hair move away, the turning of her body gave you a strong look and whiff of her ass, the smell almost blinding you as you struggled to see the huge bulge sagging out the back of her red and blue shorts. It looked more like two full chocolate cakes were stuffed in those shorts, and it was more surprising that they managed to hold up for so long with how used they appeared. A few minutes later and she was back again, this time leaning even closer to you as she grabbed your ropes and hefted you out of the trunk. For such an overweight woman, she still had the strength to lift you up and carry you over to a not very far away chair.  


Plopped right down on the chair, you could now get a better look at where you were. It looked like a very large greenhouse with what appeared to be the entrance to a smaller house adjacent to it, and the plants were thriving in it. Green was the main color to be seen, but all kinds of exotic plants and vines grew in there, the only inorganic things being the car you were taken out of. The car looked pretty beat up with some holes in it, and some gold bars and wads of money were in the trunk before the woman, ‘Harley’, slammed it shut. Getting a better look at her, her white face and red-and-blue blonde hair made her look like a clown, but her skimpy outfit looked… interesting on such a heavyset woman. Her shirt and jacket looked a few sizes too small on her, and her shorts greatly squeezed her humongous ass, her tights stretched out and ripped from the slabs of fat where her thighs should’ve been.  


As Harley huffed and puffed towards you, the smell came back again, maybe even worse than you remembered. “Sorry bout that, honey. I didn’t mean ta keep you here this long, but I guess we’ll see how long you stay. Miss Red ova there says I can’t keep you, but boy am I tired after earlier. I’ll drop you off somewhere in tha mornin’, but you have anything you need? Food?” Shaking your head side to side, hunger wasn’t really much of a problem right now. “Water?” Side to side again. “Potty?” Shaking your leg a little at the thought of emptying out into a toilet, a small need not only blossomed in your bladder but also at your behind. You didn’t know how long you were in that trunk, but you could just barely remember having used the bathroom right before bed the night before, meaning it had been a while since then.  


Finally nodding your head up and down, Harley didn’t seem to be very excited about that being confirmed. “O-oh dear… Give me a sec…” Waddling away, another shot of Harley’s ass could be seen, and your nose seemed to be onto something from before. That bulge in the back was definitely bigger than before, sagging more too. If anyone needed to use the bathroom, it seemed like the fat woman did, as you could see her head towards the house attachment.  


As minutes ticked by with the thought of the bathroom on your mind, the need for it was worsening, especially at the rear. The fear of wetting and soiling yourself came to mind, but it’d take a lot for you to crap yourself. The need was bad, but you were still a big girl, even if your size was on the more petite side, enough that you were confused for a little girl by the pair. However, seeing Harley come back was not a pleasant sight as she had a bucket in her hand, and not the cleanest one either. “Well, Red says I can’t let ya out of those ropes, so you’ll hafta make do with this, or else you’ll end up like me here.” You already could see and smell how bad her ass was from more than some feet away, but now Harley was much closer and stuck her ass almost right in your face. “Heh, I fudged them really nice, eh? Coupla stink bombs really threw off the scent of the pigs, and lugging you pushed me a lil too hard too, so be a good lil girl and use tha bucket so Red won’t be cleaning ya ass too.” Setting it down between your legs, Harley’s hands headed towards your hips next, aiming to unbutton your pants but some flailing on your part prevents her from doing so. “Oh come on, I need ta get ya pants off if you wanna tinkle in tha bucket.” You shake your head again, unable to communicate the proper need, as she tries again, her second attempt failing as you struggle once more, shouting muffled cries for any help at all to come. “Oh gosh, Reeeeed, the lil girl won’t let me take off her pants so she can go potty!”  


Just off in the distance, emerging from the house, the woman you barely got a glimpse of before stands quite a ways away. As well as you can see from this distance, she had long ginger-red hair and a green outfit that also showed a fair bit of skin. It felt like you were the most clothed girl in the room, but that thought was interrupted by the red-hair yelling back, seemingly annoyed at being bothered so much. “Even if you don’t make it to the bathroom very often, I’m sure your fatass can deal with a little girl.” Out of the greenhouse, she disappeared again, leaving you alone again with Harley.  


However, something seemed different with Harley, as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head. “Ey, Red’s a gosh darn genius sometimes~” Confused for a moment as you wished she would get her titanic stinking butt out of your face, a sudden squishiness was pressed against it as you felt thick, chubby fingers on the back of your head. “There, there. Take a good whiff, lil girl. If seein’ ain’t believin’, then sometimes bein’ more direct is bettah~” You could easily see what she meant by ‘direct’, your nose assaulted by the triple mess in the back of her shorts, and you feel a warm, damp spot at your crotch from the surprise. It was hard to focus on keeping control though as your face was being surrounded by her huge ass, and your head began to feel lighter as she rubbed it around and against the mess, eliciting squishes from her shorts and moans from her mouth. “Oooh, that kinda feels good back there. Keep wiggling around if you’re not gonna let me help you go potty.” With your mouth covered, your only way to breath was your nose, and it was breathing nothing but the stench of her shitty ass, with no hope of a breath of fresh air.  


The smell and sensation making your stomach feel more uneasy, you’re glad to have not eaten when asked because of how horrid her ass was, and you could barely make out the sound of liquid echoing against metal as something poured into the bucket. With no other source of water in the room, it was either Harley or you pissing, and your crotch was heating up, glad that it was pee and not for a more depraved reason. Just the very thought of getting off to the crap-filled shorts of a woman as overweight and obese as Harley was disgusting, almost as disgusting as the feeling of something slipping out of your own ass. It felt like a fart at first, but the sound of crackling down there was quickly replaced with squelching as something big and icky burst forth suddenly from your ass, filling up all the available space as a smaller load followed it. The more Harley pushes your face into her messy ass, the more your ass pushes out a mess of its own, all the space in your pants swallowed up by your shit while the size of Harley’s ass, and the mess clinging to it, swallowed up your face. So much that you couldn’t even see anything but black again with the faint hint of the shiny red-and-blue shorts, but your vision was getting dark again anyway by that point. Your head was almost as heavy as the rear of your pants sagging over the back of the chair, and you could barely make out one last thing from the squeakiness of Harley’s voice before completely passing out. “Uh oh, guess we’ll need a clean up on aisle 2. Maybe I won’t be the only one in diapahs after Ivy 86s our poopy panties…”


End file.
